You Were Born
by D.M.A.S
Summary: ONESHOT. OUTLAW QUEEN... But it was that one small conversation that they had had over a year ago that made her realise something: "What the hell did I ever do to you?" - "Isn't it obvious? You were born." ... Set about 2 weeks after the s4 finale... How to deal with that OQ situation? I suck at summaries please give it a read and let me know what you think.


_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing._  
 _ **AN:** Just a little something I had in mind after the S4 finale._  
 _ **Summary:** ONESHOT. OUTLAW QUEEN... "What the hell did I ever do to you?" - "Isn't it obvious? You were born."_

 **You were born**

Robin was sleeping peacefully beside her. Snoring lightly as she reached for the glass of water she had placed on her nightstand earlier this evening.  
It wasn't the first night she awoke in the middle of her usual sleeping pattern.  
Enjoying the loneliness of the night without actually really being alone.  
He had been back in Storybrooke and in her life and bed for about two weeks now. There was so much going on at the moment that she barely had time to think about it properly nor have a proper conversation with him about all of this.  
She knew they'd have to talk about it eventually and better sooner than later. But at the moment there were bigger things to take care of than her feelings for him. She could wait.  
They would eventually have that talk. But not now.

She had dreamt of it again. All of it. Zelena being pregnant. And how all of 'this' was going to be present in their lives from now on.  
But it was that one small and angry but so honest conversation that they had had months ago, over a year ago to be more precise, that eventually made her realise something.  
 _"What the hell did I ever do to you?"_  
 _"Isn't it obvious? You were born."_

This child that Zelena and Robin were going to have would always be there. And alone the thought of it still made her nauseous.  
But the child itself was innocent.  
And even though she may not in the least bit like this situation at all she swore and vowed to herself that she would always love this child as much as she loved Henry and Roland. She would always try to give Roland the best future possible. For his sake because he deserved it. Aside the fact that she had fallen for that little boy ages ago on her own doing. And for Marian's. Because somehow she owed at least that to her.  
And she would do the same for Robin's other child as well. Even though it wasn't hers she would always treat it as her own.  
This child didn't deserve to be hated for its existence.  
That was the exact thing why Zelena hated her in the first place. Because she had been born. And Regina knew one thing. That she could never. And would never hate someone for just _that_. Not after everything that Zelena had made her go through just because she had been born.  
There was nothing this child was to blame for.  
Its parents were to blame. And Regina had yet to have a conversation with Robin about how it actually happened.  
Not that she didn't know how babies were made or that she had any intention on finding out or visualising how Robin and Zelena ended up in bed together. But there was a part of her that had to know the truth otherwise she feared she would have problems to fully trust him again in the future. And she didn't want that to happen. So even if it might hurt her more she'd have to know.  
She'd thought about it ever so often. The possibilty that Zelena might've tricked Robin into it. It. Sleeping with her only days after he had crossed the townline.  
And alone that thought made Regina feel sick once again.  
But it had happened and she'd have to live with it, eventually.  
And then again she doubted that Zelena had tricked him. Robin would have told her that by now. If that were the case he would have already told her that back in New York.  
But he hadn't. He hadn't said anything about that subject and she knew him very well. After all he was her soulmate and it didn't really require that many brain cells to figure it out. He didn't want to talk about it.  
Felt ashamed and betrayed most likely.  
Sure over a glass of whiskey she had more told him than asked that he had moved on and he had avoided the question by saying that she had agreed and it wasn't fair.  
And he was right back then. It wasn't fair to blame this on him. And she couldn't blame him. Was trying to understand him. He had tried to move on to have a family again with the woman who he thought was his wife. And he didn't think he would see Regina ever again. She herself had given him a quite clear impression that that would most likely never happen.  
So he had obviosuly tried to move on. Maybe tried that a bit quickly because maybe just maybe he had missed Regina quite a lot and distraction was one way to deal with it.  
Maybe for him falling head over heels in another living situation again was distracting him enough. _Perhaps._  
And she hoped that that was it. But she couldn't be entirely sure of it and that's why she needed to hear him say it.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't realise that he must've woken up next to her. Only as she felt his hand lightly touching hers she noticed him being awake.  
She slowly turned her head in his direction and it was as if he could read all her thoughts from the look on her face.  
She just looked at him. Didn't say anything. So eventually it was him who started to talk, "I was trying to move on", he said, "I knew I would never see you again and still your face was everywhere. Haunting me in my dreams and I, "he paused a moment, "I had to distract myself. I had to tell myself that I needed to keep on living. For Roland. That maybe, just maybe me and him and Marian could become a family again. As we used to be."  
Regina didn't say anything just waited for him to continue so he did, "but I couldn't forget about you. I tried. I've tried so hard to get rid of the memories. But I couldn't. I had your number and I considered calling you a few times but a part of me knew that that would only make me miss you even more and then there was Marian who wanted me to make a choice between her and you and so I told her I'd choose her because I didn't want her to-", he stopped there and couldn't finish the sentence, started a new one instead, "For Roland."  
Regina didn't say anything but somehow her face had moved closer to his.  
And it took him by surprise as she kissed him.  
Just a small kiss. Not a passionate one. Just a small one that equals a promise.  
"I love you", she said and confused him even more with that .  
"I always have", she continued, "I just needed to hear all of that from you to fully get rid of the last of my doubts."  
He was smiling by now, "I love you", and added, "so much", as his eyes became watery.  
Regina put her head on his chest and Robin's hand drew small circles on her back.  
It didn't take them much longer to fall asleep again.


End file.
